


Heat

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: good things, small packages [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Superheroes, well sort of in a small way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom stocking gift for knitekat.

Blade knew about his own preternaturally excellent aim with anything metal, about Hart's ability to find anything provided it had a heartbeat, about Abby's talking to reptiles and Miss Brown's capacity to spread calm, but he had no idea what his girlfriend's particular gift was until they went out for coffee and he caught her dipping an absent finger into her now lukewarm coffee and causing it to boil. Lorraine was still telling him a long and complicated story about her previous workplace, and he thought she hadn't noticed what she was doing until she lifted the cup to her mouth and grimaced after a single sip.

"Ow," Lorraine said, setting it back down again. "I overdid it."

"What did you _do_?" Blade asked, intrigued.

Lorraine looked uncomfortable. "It's a small magic," she prevaricated, "it's not interesting. I just... I can heat things." She blew on her coffee and sipped at it again.

"But you're always cold," said Blade, who was working on adjusting to the fact that his girlfriend preferred a heavier duvet and a warmer temperature to him. Mostly he solved this problem by surreptitiously turning the radiator to his preferred heat and wrapping a solicitous arm around her whenever she looked like she might be getting either cold or suspicious, which was usually an effective distraction.

"It would take a lot of energy to keep me warm all the time." Lorraine rolled her eyes. "I was always the one who got asked to make the tea, too."

"You do make great tea." Blade took one of her hands, touching the fingertips, tracing the veins of her wrist up into her palm. Lorraine watched him, a faint smile on her lips, and warmth flushed the skin under his touch. "But not because you can heat things. I _wondered_ why your hands were always warm. You always say you're cold."

"Because you turn the heating down when you think I'm not paying attention," Lorraine said tartly, but she was smiling, and when she kissed him, her lips were as warm as her hands.


End file.
